Evergreen
by koishiicolate
Summary: // ONESHOT, YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI // \ the GazettE, Aoi x Uruha \ "Enquanto ele concordava, me mostrando sua expressão sorridente, me perdi levemente em devaneios: Como eu pude me esquecer que o sorriso dele era tão doce?"


**Evergreen  
****by Iihs**

Eu fiz essa fic especialmente para a Taki, amiga minha que fez cosplay de Aoi, comigo de Uruha.  
O final não era para ser como está, mas eu fiquei satisfeita. Espero que vocês gostem.

the GazettE não me pertence! Mas bem que eu queria 8D  
A fanfiction é shounen-ai. Se não gosta do gênero, ao leia!  
A letra da música que aparece no final dos "trechos" é **Evegreen**, do Hyde.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I lie awake beside the windowsill  
_Like a flower in a vase  
__A moment caught in glass _

A tranqüilidade da paisagem fazia passar qualquer mal humor ou preocupação: era, de fato, um belo jardim japonês, iluminado magicamente pelo sol do meio da tarde - que esquentava tudo que havia por lá de forma muito lenta e gradual. A fraca brisa contrastava harmoniosamente com a temperatura, fazendo algumas folhas das árvores dançarem em movimentos graciosos e cativantes - era o local perfeito para qualquer artista tentar retratar, mas toda aquela paz nunca poderia ser realmente passada para o papel ou tela, não importando a quantidade de cores ou a qualidade da obra. Era um lugar maravilhosamente belo, silencioso, onde podia ser ouvido o canto dos mais diversos pássaros. Obviamente único, tão único que ninguém ousava fazer igual - aventurar-se por lá era o necessário para ter forte inspiração e habilidade de criar coisas tão bonitas quanto o ser humano é capaz de imaginar.  
Coisas tão bonitas... Assim como o amor: amor de família, amor de amigos, entre jovens namorados, um casal unido pelo matrimônio, dois idosos cujo amor não se desgastou com o tempo... E o amor escondido, cuja existência não é conhecida por um ou ambos os amantes.  
Algumas crianças de primeira série corriam felizes pelo jardim, brincando de pique-esconde, cada uma rindo da outra e com a outra; também havia alguns estudantes de mãos dadas, provavelmente num encontro.  
Duas figuras em potencial se destacavam, apesar de não serem "percebidas": ambos homens, um mais alto de cabelos quase loiros e compridos e outro de cabelos pretos, também compridos, com um piercing no lábio inferior. Os dois andavam juntos, conversando em voz baixa, aparentemente muito cansados.

"Eu disse que o ensaio de hoje não ia dar certo", começou o mais alto, tentando dar uma lição de moral no amigo. "Fica muito estranho tocar sem bateria! O Rei-chan não conseguiu acompanhar a gente."

O outro respondeu:

"Mas... Uruha! A culpa foi toda sua de deixar o Kai viajar, _ninguém_ estava concordando!", e levou uma das mãos à testa, suspirando. "Apesar de que... Acho que nenhum de nós ia conseguir impedir o Miyavi de levá-lo para o deserto... _O que_ eles foram fazer lá afinal?"

Uruha conteve um risinho, parando na metade de uma majestosa ponte para observar a paisagem. Sorriu para si mesmo, involuntariamente.

"Sei lá... Eu preferiria ir para a praia.", respondeu, aéreo, apoiando os cotovelos no corrimão. "Não faço idéia do que os dois têm na cabeça... Vai ver que o Miyavi tem uma mansão no deserto!", e começou a rir, ainda observando a bela paisagem que se estendia diante de seus olhos negros.

Os dois riram por um bom tempo, juntos, até que Aoi chamou a atenção:

"Uru..."  
"Hn?", indagou, desviando o olhar para o amigo - olhos nos olhos, contrastando.  
"Você sempre fica... Tão distraído quando vem aqui.", comentou, num sorriso, admirando-o.

_The rays of sunlight come and beckon me  
__To a sleepy dreamy haze  
__A sense of summer days_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
Aoi P.O.V.**

_E tão lindo_, completei em pensamento.  
Como alguém simplesmente podia ser assim?

"Ah, fico?", Uruha me respondeu; os dentes brancos e perfeitos aparecendo num lindo sorriso. "É que aqui é muito bonito."

Quase não segurei a vontade de falar "você é muito mais", mas me contive; esse tipo de elogio entre amigos - não que eu quisesse algo a mais com ele - chega a ser estranho, principalmente quando usado por homens. E para homens.  
Apenas concordei com a cabeça, começando a admirar a tão bela e detalhada paisagem.

"Você tem razão", respondi, mesmo que um tempo depois.  
"Pois é", ele começou. "Tanto sobre a paisagem quanto a respeito do nosso ensaio."

Eu quase ri - a frase de Uruha me soou engraçada.

"Não que eu já não soubesse", comentei em resposta, sorrindo abertamente. "O que os outros tinham de compromisso para não virem aqui com a gente?"

Um momento de silêncio foi imposto sobre nós: Kou-chan demorou alguns segundos para processar a pergunta.

_If only I could stop the flow of time  
__Turn the clock to yesterday  
__Erasing all the pain_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**Uruha P.O.V.**

A única coisa que eu pude fazer depois de pensar na resposta foi dar um sorriso sacana - sem olhar para Yuu, obviamente.

"Na verdade" - parei um pouco, alargando o sorriso - "_Eu não chamei eles._"

Me diverti olhando discretamente para a expressão perplexa de Aoi me encarando: de fato, o que eu disse não foi de modo algum previsível.

"Como assim... Uruha?"  
"É, eu inventei a história dos compromissos."

Acabei virando metade de meu corpo para ele, ainda sorrindo - ele parecia não entender.

"Eu queria... Ficar sozinho com você, Yuu."  
"...Mas... Quê?"

_I've only memories of happiness  
__Such pleasure we have shared  
__I'd do it all again_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**Aoi P.O.V.**

Uruha, querendo ficar a sós comigo? _Nãããão_, será que é ele mesmo? Eu... Não entendi!  
Pisquei algumas vezes, surpreso. Quase esfreguei os olhos, mas senti minhas mãos tremendo levemente - não arriscaria movê-las.

"Sozinho com você.", ele repetiu. "Achei que seria divertido conversar sem os outros incomodando."

Ah... Era só isso? Senti uma pontada de decepção lá no fundo - muito suavemente, claro. Demorei alguns instantes para concordar com a cabeça novamente e perguntar, dando um leve sorriso:

"E sobre o que você quer conversar, Pon?"  
"Eu... Não tinha pensado nisso antes, para falar a verdade", me respondeu, sorrindo docemente. "Eu achei que você fosse puxar algum assunto."

Eu senti como se tivesse dado um giro de 360 graus na minha vida - esperei uma grande mudança e, literalmente, deu na mesma. Parei para pensar, procurando algo ao nosso redor para refletir a respeito com Uruha. Eis que me veio uma idéia, mesmo que boba:

"Hn... Kou-chan, quer um sorvete?"

Enquanto ele concordava, me mostrando sua expressão sorridente, me perdi levemente em devaneios: Como eu pude me esquecer que o sorriso dele era _tão_ doce?  
Sorri de volta, tirando a carteira do bolso - com as mãos ligeiramente menos trêmulas - e puxando Uruha pelo braço, sem machucá-lo, até a barraca onde vendiam sorvetes.

_This scenery is evergreen  
__As buds turn into leaves, the colours live and breathe  
__This scenery is evergreen  
__Your tears are falling silently _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Uruha P.O.V.**

Yuu parecia tão nervoso... Como se a situação não fosse casual. A única coisa que eu podia fazer ao vê-lo assim era sorrir - talvez de vitória, por ter conseguido deixá-lo nesse estado, ou até mesmo porque era engraçado - e aceitar de bom grado as gentilezas que ele insistia em fazer.  
Obviamente eu não estava tão feliz quanto parecia - no final eu ia acabar revelando minha intenção nesse encontro, que provavelmente iria prejudicá-lo -, mas me sentia bem em saber que Aoi me considerava assim. Afinal, não é todo mundo que pagaria um sorvete para apenas um amigo.

"De que sabor você quer, Pon?", ele me perguntou, assim que chegamos na barraca.  
"Hn...", refleti, olhando para uma lista com os sabores. "Acho que... De chocolate."

Yuu sorriu, pedindo ao atendente o meu sorvete e um de limão para ele. Ao receber o de chocolate, o estendeu para mim, ainda sorrindo, tão belo.  
Aceitei e abri o pacote, devagar, esperando ele fazer o mesmo com o sorvete que acabara de receber.

"Pon", começou Aoi, "Nós podíamos sentar em algum lugar, o que você acha?"  
"Hn, é uma boa idéia!", respondi.

_So full of joy, you are a child of spring  
__With a beauty that is pure  
__An innocence endures _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Aoi P.O.V.**

Fiquei feliz em ouvir o comentário de Uruha - não resisti e já comecei a andar para um banco vazio que tinha ali perto; ele me acompanhou, tímido, com o sorvete tocando seus lábios.  
Sentei-me e meu amigo fez o mesmo, tirando o sorvete de perto da boca.

"Ne, Yuu, obrigado pelo sorvete."  
"Ah, que isso... Não foi nada.", eu disse, pensando em alguma coisa - alguns segundos depois, voltei a falar. "Você já pensou em algo para falar, Uru?"

Só pude ver ele fechando os olhos e suspirando para refrescar as idéias.

"...É que na verdade eu queria falar sobre nós."  
"N-nós, Uru?"  
"Sim", e sorriu. "Você acha que eu sou bom guitarrista?"  
"Ora, como assim!? Pon, você toca muito bem."

Eu pensei que ele fosse sorrir de novo.

_You flow right through me like a medicine  
__Bringing quiet to my soul  
__Without you I'm not whole _

_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Uruha P.O.V.**

_Eu quis chorar.  
_Se ele soubesse... O que eu planejava com essas palavras.  
Mordi o picolé com força, tentando descontar a raiva - tristeza, talvez?

"U-uru...? Você tá bem?"

Virei-me para ele, dando um meio sorriso.

"Estou... É que eu pensei numas coisas."  
"Coisas?", perguntou Aoi, indignado.  
"Nada não, uma coisa passageira que eu já resolvi.", respondi, tentando sorrir.

Quem me dera se ele lesse minha mente, descobrisse tudo o que eu queria - esses dias, apesar de todos os encontros da banda, todos os passeios com alguns antigos amigos, eu me sentia, de certa forma... Sozinho.  
_Como se faltasse algo_.  
Talvez um abraço mais apertado e longo, palavras mais românticas.  
Algo que me fizesse sentir amado, desejado, e não só ser apenas um amigo - poderia vir de qualquer um: aquela garotinha - amiga de infância que já me apaixonei -, alguma pessoa que eu encontrasse pelo caminho ou até mesmo... Yuu.  
Levei um susto ao sentir algo quente segurando minha mão e me puxando para mais perto: um braço envolvendo, de leve, minha cintura. Era Aoi - por um momento pensei que eu tivesse pensado alto ou que ele realmente soubesse ler pensamentos.

_This scenery is evergreen  
__I need you far too much , I long to feel your touch  
__This scenery is evergreen  
__You've always been so dear to me _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Aoi P.O.V.**

Puxei Uruha para perto - ainda não me lembro muito bem o porque - e acomodei-o em meu corpo.  
Ah, sim - porque eu vi em seus olhos algo que me pedia para que eu fizesse isso.  
Os olhos dele estavam molhados.  
Estavam brilhantes.  
_E sozinhos_.

Há situações que eu não poderia ajudar, de fato - um simples amigo mal se compara com a força de amores, que eu sabia que era a necessidade de Pon naquele momento.

"Yuu?" - ouvi, junto com um gemido de tristeza por seu sorvete ter caído no chão, pelo susto.  
"Eu?", me prontifiquei a responder. "Ah-, seu sorvete... Gomen. Aqui, pode ficar com o meu."

Uruha não pode resistir ao meu olhar de cachorro pidão e resolveu aceitar, rindo um pouco depois; agradeceu, dando uma pequena mordida no sorvete. Aproveitei que estava com a mão livre e abracei-o por completo, suavemente. Senti Uru corando de leve, imperceptível.  
Não tenho idéia do motivo - mas ele me parecia tão inocente, delicado e indefeso quando envolto por meus braços.  
Quem me dera a chance de algum dia ele sentir um pouquinho mais por mim do que uma simples amizade: eu não poderia deixá-lo feliz apenas desse jeito, porque seus olhos pediam por amor.  
Decidi puxar assunto, por necessidade de saber:

"Pon, você está gostando de alguém?", perguntei, sorrindo sacana.  
"Hm?", ele virou-se para mim, corando mais um pouco. "Na verdade, meio que sim."

Pon acabou o sorvete e jogou o palito em um cesto de lixo próximo, dando tempo para minha expressão sorridente quebrar-se e, quase que instantânea, porém forçadamente, reconstituir-se.

"Wow, eu conheço?"  
"Eu acho que não. Amiga de infância..."

E meu mundo _desabou_.  
Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, pensando no que dizer, até retomar a voz:

"Ah", suspirei. "Já falou para ela?"  
"Yuu, você está triste!?", ele me perguntou, descrente.  
"Você quer saber a verdade, Pon? ..."

_This scenery is evergreen  
__It sorrow at the sight of seeing you so sad  
__This scenery is evergreen  
__I wish that I could dry your tears _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Uruha P.O.V.**

Estremeci ao ouvir aquelas tão famosas três palavras - "_eu te amo_".  
_Como_ podem as coisas sempre darem tão errado no momento mais fatídico? Não me controlei - virei-me para Aoi, abracei-o e a única coisa que pude fazer foi chorar.

"Pon!? Eu disse alguma bobagem!? Ei, ei, o que aconteceu?" - ele estava... Visivelmente preocupado.  
"Eu...", solucei. "...É que na verdade... Eu também- mas isso não poderia acontecer agora, não agora... Eu não quero recear em ir embora, Yuu...!"

Aoi arregalou os olhos.

"Ir embora? Do que você está falando, Kou-chan!?"  
"Me chamaram dos Estados Unidos para uma universidade famosa... Com todos os descontos.", parei para respirar. "Você sabe que meus pais nunca apoiaram a banda, e eles estão me infuenciando a sair do Gazetto e ir estudar... Eu teria que sumir do mapa para eles não me obrigarem a ir..."  
"K-kou-chan..."  
"...Eu te amo há muito, muito tempo, Yuu!", quase gritei. "E por que quando uma coisa dessas acontece tudo aponta para eu ir e não voltar!? Eu quero ficar aqui, eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você...!"

Fui calado pelos lábios de Aoi, que juntaram-se aos meus devagar, ternamente.  
O "beijo" foi tão rápido que mal pude sentir, mas tratou de me acalmar.

"Kou-chan," - ele começou - "se você não quer fazer essa universidade, suma do mapa, mas fique perto de mim."

Estava quieto, ouvindo-o.

"Você pode viver comigo, Pon. Eu digo, morar também. Não tenha mais seu telefone, seu endereço. Mas, por favor, não me abandone. Não abandone o Gazetto."

Uma lágrima escorreu do meu rosto; ouvi sinos de igreja tocarem, longe de nós, anunciando que essa era a hora de eu fazer minhas malas e nunca mais aparecer ou então aceitar a proposta de Aoi.

"Eu não saberia viver sem o Gazetto, Yuu... Muito menos sem você. Eu simplesmente... Não saberia como dizer adeus."

Ele sorriu.  
E eu sorri de volta.

"Eu vou sempre te amar, Kou-chan."

Nos aproximamos para mais um beijo, dessa vez longo e apaixonado.  
E aquele cenário, _sempre verde_, se colorindo diante de nós e guardando, consigo, todas as nossas melhores lembranças e juras de amor, nunca esquecidas.  
_Nunca_.

_The bells have rung, the time has come  
I cannot find the words to say my last goodbye  
This scenery is evergreen  
You've always been so dear to me _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Leu? Gostou? Não gostou? Críticas, comentários, sugestões? Review, por favor! Não machuca -

Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
